Super Fighters Megamix
Super Fighters Megamix is a 3D crossover fighting/beat 'em up game devoloped by Bandai Namco Entertainment, Sega AM2/AM2, Team Ninja, and Capcom. It's also published by Bandai Namco Entertainment, Sega, Tecmo/Koei Tecmo, Capcom, SNK Playmore, and Arc System Works. The gameplay style combines with Tekken, Virtua Fighter, and Dead or Alive. Cinematic style are combined with Tekken, and anime. Some various Story are comebined and brought together with, Tekken, The King of Fighters, Dead or Alive, Street Fighter, Guilty Gear, and Soul Calibur. Replay style are combined and brought back with Dead or Alive series, Tekken series, Virtua Fighter, and other various fighting games. Most and lots of customizations are brought by Tekken series, Virtua Fighter series, Dead or Alive series, Street Fighter series, King of Fighters Series, Guilty Gear series, Soul Calibur Series, and modern including vintage, retro, and classic items. Gameplay Super Fighters Megamix features the gameplay from the Tekken series, Virtua Fighter series, Street Fighter series, The King of Fighters series, and Dead or Alive series mixed together. The gameplay remains mostly with Tekken series, Virtua Fighter series, and Dead or Alive series. It features 3-Dimensional graphics just like Tekken 7 series, Dead or Alive 5 series, Virtua Fighter 5 Series, and Soul Calibur V. The Combo System remains the same from Tekken 7 and also combined together from Virtua Fighter 5: Final Showdown's combo bound. Super Combo/Super Arts and Desperate Moves/Super Moves are combined together from all Street Fighter series and The King of Fighter series in the EX/Super Meter. However, it's stays in easier verson of Super Combo and Super Moves and keep it in Tekken style. EX Special Moves is also brought together by Street Fighter series, The King of Fighters series, and Soul Calibur 5. Ultra Moves and Rage Art are combined together with Ultra Street Fighter IV and Tekken 7. A Rage Art perform an attack animation akin to the Ultra Moves from the Street Fighter series, Critical Edge from Soul Calibur V, and Power Blow from Dead or Alive 5. The gameplay allows the players to maneuver around an arena interacting with walls and other obstacles for extra damage just like in Dead or Alive 2, Tekken 4, Dead or Alive 3, Soul Calibur II-''Soul Calibur V'', Dead or Alive 4-''Dead or Alive 5: Last Round''. The fight sometimes can occur in areas with environmental hazards; walls, fences, and falls in the middle of stages are everywhere. Many stages are also multi-tiered. To get to other areas of the stage, one character must be knocked off a ledge and fall into the next area. These falls deal usually fairly high damage, but cannot knock the opponent out. There are also some walls that are either electrified, or booby-trapped, causing more damage when a character is slammed into a wall by either a knockdown blow, or a throw. The walls and fences can be broken sometimes after taking a strong knockdown blows which can occur the cue for ring out at some point or KO blows. The gameplay also features bigger stages with more interactivity than its predecessors, such as walls, fences or floors that can be broken to reveal new fighting areas. Stages will not only act as visual backdrops to accompany the fight but also play to a fighter’s strengths. As a fight progresses, the backdrop will change and interact with players, giving them a different challenge. Changes to the stages will happen as scripted events and be triggered by player actions, such as one of the fighters being thrown against a Danger Zone. The Cliffhanger are brought by Dead or Alive 5. As opposed to simply falling when you get knocked down near empty footing, (e.g. over the edge of a cliff), the opponent has minimal time to recover, while their foe can choose to attack, sending them falling anyway but with additional damage. These cliffhangers will only appear in certain stages while featuring multiple levels. The "rage" system occurs when it reaches 25%, halfway, 75%, or full on Rage gauge, giving characters more damage per hit when their vitality is below a certain point. Once activated, a various energy aura appears around the character with the signature element, and their health bar starts to flicker in their signature colors. The rage aura can be customized with different colors and effects to appear like energy, fire, electricity, lightning, ice, among others. Critical arts and special arts are brought by Tekken Revolution. The game uses a five-button layout: four of which are responsible for the attacks—ATK1 for Attack Punch #1, ATK2 for Punch #2, ATK3 for Kick #1, ATK4 for Kick #2, and the other one is taunting or respecting the other player, including tag while in team mode of tag/team gameplay version. Button Layout: * ATK1 = Punch 1: Square/X/Y * ATK2 = Punch 2: Triangle/Y/X * ATK3 = Kick 1: X/A/B * ATK4 = Kick 2: Circle/B/A * ATK1 + ATK3 = Throw 1 * ATK2 + ATK4 = Throw 2 * ATK1 + ATK2 = Punch 1 and 2 * ATK3 + ATK4 = Kick 1 and 2 * ATK1 + ATK4 = Punch 1 and Kick 4 * ATK2 + ATK3 = Punch 2 and Kick 3 * Taunt = Taunt: L1/LB/L * Tag/Partner Switch = Tag: L2/LT/ZL Controller Consoles: * Playstation 4: Square, Triangle, X, Circle, L1, and L2 * Xbox One: X, Y, A, B, LB, and LT * Nintendo Wii U/Switch: Y, X, B, A, L, and ZL Mode Select Story Mode The Story has two versions, Modern/Scenario and Classic. Modern In a modern version of story mode, it features the whole storyline movies of the new challengers and veterans from the series, franchise, and crossover. It will take the player through the story of Super Fighters Megamix through a series of character swaps. The gameplay of story features and combines the combination of fights and cutting edge extended cut-scenes. * Prologue *# Blossom Kurenai *# Rokket Diaz Classic In a classic version of story mode, a player fights through 8 AI characters until they reach the 9th stage and fight the final boss. Along the way, the player will encounter one or more "sub-bosses", at sometimes, stage 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, and 8 (generally is Fieara Leonhart) respectively, which are accompanied with cutscenes. Not all characters have few sub-bosses, and will in those cases fight Fieara Leonhart instead. Compleating story mode unlocks the prologue and epilogue/ending of the character played with, as well as another character. As an added bonus, the player recieve $500,000G/$500,000 fight money for customazation mode, special features, and more while completing story mode. However, this bonus can only be claimed once for each characters. Mighty Henshin Denjin Warriors Mighty Henshin Denjin Warriors is a game mode in Super Fighters Megamix, and is a mixture of fighting game, and action game. Like Urban Reign, and the mini-games of Tekken Force, Devil Within, and Scenario Campaign, it plays in beat 'em up gameplay. Offline Mode Arcade Mode Classic The player fights through nine stages. The first seven are against random characters, the eighth against the character's sub-boss, and ninth is against the final boss. After defeating the final boss, it shows results and staff credits while seeing the previous fights. The player receives $250.000G/$250.000 fight money for completing arcade mode. Tag/Team A player and the partner(s)/teammate(s) of the choosing fights through eight stages. The first six are against random characters, the seventh is against the sub-boss of rivals, and the eighth is against the revenant version of the players. After defeating the final boss, it shows results and staff credits while seeing the previous fights on one side and shows CG arts on the other side during credits. The prizes remains the same as Classic Arcade mode, and Route mode. Route A player must fight through eight stages in the specific titles. After defeating the final boss, it shows previous stages battle on one side and shows CG arts on another at the same time during staff credits. The prize remains the same as Classic Arcade and Tag/Team mode. #Revenants (returning from the dead/desceased characters) (Unlockable) #Ninjas/Shinobis and Kunoichis (ninja characters) #Musicians (all musician characters) Ghost Battle *Solo *Tag/Team Treasure Battle *Solo *Tag/Team VS/Versus Mode *Solo vs CPU *Solo vs Player *Tag/Team vs CPU *Tag/Team vs Player Team Battle Universal Competition Tourney Standard Special Free-For-All Mode 3 or more fighters may face off against each other in the same stage at the same time. *Battle Royale (Up to 8 characters and it is avaliable in some any certain stages/rings.) *Team Rumble (Up to 4 characters each.) *Handicap (Face off against 2-3 opponents and Face off against 4-5 opponents with 1-3 of the player's partners or without any of these partners.) Survival Mode *Solo *Tag/Team *One vs All Time Attack *Solo *Tag/Team Practice *Solo *Tag/Team Online Mode Watch Mode Shop Creation Mode *Customization (All combined together with Virtua Fighter 4-Virtua Fighter 5: Final Showdown, Tekken 5-Tekken 7, Street Fighter 4-Street Fighter 5, and more.) *Create a Character (All very similar and combined together with Soul Calibur 3-Soul Calibur Lost Sword, and more.) BGM Jukebox The player can enjoy listening to the background music that is used in each stage. It allows the players to change and/or replace the background music whenever they want with either the game's music or anime's music. It can also allows the players to choose background music for each character and gameplay mode rather it's original, arranged, remixed, or old-school. In addition, all the fighting game series such as Street Fighter-''Street Fighter V series, ''Fatal Fury-''Garou: Mark of The Wolves series, ''Art of Fighting series, Samurai Showdown series, Virtua Fighter-''Virtua Fighter 5: Final Showdown'',Tekken-Tekken 7 ''series, ''The King of Fighters '94-''The King of Fighters XIV series, ''Dead or Alive-''Dead or Alive 5: Last Round'' series, Guilty Gear series, Blazblue series, Fighting Vipers series, Soul Calibur series, and Darkstalkers series. The other fighting games series and more are all included altogether. However, the console exclusives such as Playstation 4 version, Xbox One version, and Wii U and Nintendo Nx version are very different and separately. Media *Theater (Featuring Opening, Prologue, Epilogue/Ending, Interludes, and more.) *Artwork *Portrait Museum *Photo Gallery *Arcade History **Street Fighter series: ***Street Fighter ***Street Fighter II: The World Warriors-Street Fighter II Turbo: Hyper Fighting ***Super Street Fighter II: New Challengers-Super Street Fighter II Turbo ***Street Fighter Alpha/Zero-Street Fighter Alpha/Zero 3 ***Street Fighter III-Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike **Fatal Fury series: ***Fatal Fury: King of Fighters ***Fatal Fury 2-Fatal Fury Special ***Fatal Fury 3: Road to the Final Victory ***Real Bout Fatal Fury-Real Bout Fatal Fury Special ***Real Bout Fatal Fury 2: The Newcomers ***Garou: Mark of the Wolves **Art of Fighting series: ***Art of Fighting ***Art of Fighting 2 ***Art of Fighting 3: The Path of the Warrior **Virtua Fighter series: ***Virtua Fighter ***Virtua Fighter 2 ***Virtua Fighter Kids ***Virtua Fighter 3-Virtua Fighter 3tb ***Virtua Fighter 4-Virtua Fighter 4: Final Tuned **Tekken series: ***Tekken ***Tekken 2 ***Tekken 3 ***Tekken Tag Tournament ***Tekken 4 ***Tekken 5-Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection **The King of Fighters series: ***'94-'97 ***'98 ***'99-2001 ***2002 ***2003-XI ***Neowave ***2002: Unlimited Match **Darkstalker series: ***Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors ***Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge ***Darkstalkers 3 **Fighting Vipers series: ***Fighting Vipers ***Fighting Vipers 2 **Dead or Alive series: ***Dead or Alive-Dead or Alive ++ ***Dead or Alive 2-Dead or Alive 2: Millennium **Rival School series: ***Rival Schools: United by Fate ***Project Justice **Guilty Gear & Blazblue series: ***Guilty Gear X ***Guilty Gear XX/X2-Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus R ***Guilty Gear Isuka ***BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger ***BlazBlue: Continuum Shift ***BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma Profile *Character Profile *Records *Replay *Extra Options Characters Original Characters *Akagi Palmer - The Electrifying Wolf *Chihiro "Melody" Palmer (Female gender version of Akagi Palmer) - The Electrifying Wolf *Blossom Kurenai - All-Around Heroine *Cerina "Bubbles" Arquette - The Diva *Tazz Haywood - The Powerhouse *Rokket "R.D." Diaz - The Speed Queen *Jyna "Buttercup" Violette - The Toughest woman with Bad Attitude *Oliver Kimachi - Japanese-American Badass Knight *Guarnet Underwood - The Bombshell *Bunny "Bunnie" Cosgrove *Kodama Purrott - The Cutie Warrior *Vert Henderson - The Super Brainiac *Victorriea "Torrie" Cooper - The Dazzling Vixen *Hoji "Brick" Maslow *Boomer Yong Jericho *Naouki "Butch" Rollins - The Lethal Weapon *Fumie "Zoey" Lynn Palmer - The Cool Big Sis *Yumie "Sapphire" Tachibana - The Icon *Tyson "Razor" Winterborn *Velvet "Fieara" Leonhart *Slick "Heath" Wachowski *Gordon "Mojo" Scherzen Veterans Bandai Namco Side Sega Side Capcom Side SNK/SNK Playmore Side Tecmo/Arc System Works Side *Kasumi (Dead or Alive) *Ayane (Dead or Alive) *Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden & Dead or Alive) *Hayate (Dead or Alive 3) *Rachel (Ninja Gaiden(2004)) *Momiji (Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword) *Kokoro (Dead or Alive 4) *Helena Douglas (Dead or Alive 2) *Tina Armstrong (Dead or Alive) *Zack (Dead or Alive) *Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear) *Ky Kiske (Guilty Gear) *Ragna The Bloodedge (Blazblue) *Naoto Kurogane (BlazBlue: Bloodedge Experience) *Litchi Faye Ling (Blazblue) *May (Guilty Gear) *Noel Vermillion (Blazblue) *I-No (Guilty Gear XX/X2) *Bullet (Blazblue: Chrono Phantasma) *Elphelt Valentine (Guilty Gear Xrd -Sign-) *Hitomi (Dead or Alive 3) *Jann Lee (Dead or Alive) *La Mariposa/Lisa Hamilton (Dead or Alive 4 & Dead or Alive: Extreme Beach Vollyball) *Mila (Dead or Alive 5) *Leifang (Dead or Alive) *Marie Rose (Dead or Alive 5: Ultimate) *Christie (Dead or Alive 3) *Rig (Dead or Alive 5) *Phase 4 (Dead or Alive 5: Ultimate) *Honoka (Dead or Alive 5: Last Round) *Ein (Dead or Alive 2) *Naotora Ii (Samurai Warriors Chronicle 2nd) *Eliot (Dead or Alive 4) *Nyotengu (Dead or Alive 5: Ultimate) Costumes/Outfits All of the characters can start off with five outfits each. Some of them starts off with 2 to 4 each. As for Athena Asamiya and Yoshimitsu, they both have a lot of various costumes. Most of the costumes from the previous various fighting games series are included and becomes default as starters. Some other costumes can be unlockable during gameplay of random fights at ghost battle, arcade, story mode, versus, free-for-all mode, and Mighty Henshin Denjin Warriors. It can also be purchasable as an in-game downloadable content just like Street Fighter V, but uses fight money for in-game and DLC in shop. Nintendo Characters Mash Up Super Sentai/Power Rangers Mash-Up Kamen Riders/Masked Riders Mah-Up Anime Legacy Mash-Up Legendaray Characters * Vintage/Classic Pack (Complete any modes on any difficulty for the first time with any character.) * Revenant Pack (Very Similar to Mortal Kombat X and Injustice: Gods Among Us) (Unlockable after completing Revenant Route in Arcade Mode with any difficulty) * Judgement 6/J6 Pack * Tekken Force Mash-Up/Pack ** Mishima Zaibatsu/Tekken Force ** G Corporation * J-Rockers * Visual Kei * Heavy Metal * Biker * Shadowloo Dolls Mash-Up (Female Characters) * Super Sentai/Power Rangers Mash-Up ** Go Busters (1st version) ** Kyoryuger/Dino Charge & Dino Super Charge ** Ressha Sentai ToQger ** Ninninger/Ninja Steel * Kamen Riders/Masked Riders Mash-Up ** Hibiki ** Kabuto ** Den-O ** Kiva ** Decade ** W ** OOO ** Fourze ** Wizard ** Gaim ** Drive ** Ghost * Metal Heroes/VR Troopers & Beetleborgs Mash-Up ** Space Sheriff Gavan ** Space Sheriff Gavan Type‑G ** Space Sheriff Sharivan ** Space Sheriff Shaider ** Juspion ** Spielban ** Diana Lady/Helen Lady ** Metalder ** Janperson ** Gun Gibson ** Blue Beet ** G-Stag ** Reddle ** Kabuto ** B-Fighter Kabuto ** B-Fighter Kuwaga ** B-Fighter Tento ** B-Fighter Yanma ** B-Fighter Genji ** B-Fighter Min ** B-Fighter Ageha ** Others * Anime Legacy Mash-Up Stages All stages are combined together with Tekken, Virtua Fighter, Dead or Alive and Soul Calibur. Original Stages Normal & Modern Stages * KOFXIII Esaka Day & Night (The King Fighters XIII) Classic, Retro, and Vintage Stages * KOF:MI2 Krauser Castle (The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact 2) * KOF:MI2 Tower Festival (The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact 2(Default motif, Bandai Namco/Namco motif, Sega/AM2 motif, Capcom motif, Koei Tecmo/Team Ninja motif, and Arc System Works motif.)) * KOF99/KOFE Underground Sewer Lift (The King of Fighters 99'/Evolution) * DOA3 Azuchi (Dead or Alive 3-Dead or Alive 5: Last Round) * DOA3 Lorelei (Dead or Alive 3-Dead or Alive 5: Ultimate) * 999 Meters (Dead or alive 4 & Dead or Alive: Dimensions) * DOA2 Sacred Miyama (Dead or Alive 2-Dead or Alive: Dimensions) * DOA2 Crimson (Dead or Alive 2-Dead or Alive 5: Last Round) * DOA2 Spiral (Dead or Alive 2) * / DOA2 Aerial Gardens (Dead or Alive 2 & Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate) * DOA3 Forest (Dead or Alive 3) * Kagutsuchi Port (Blazblue) Music Composers *Daisuke Ishiwatari *Daiki Kasho *Masaru "Go" Shiina *Keiichi Okabe *Nobuyoshi Sano *Akitaka Tohyama *Yu Miyake *Satoru Kosaki *Yoshihito Yano *Rio Hamamoto *Junichi Nakatsuru *Ryuichi Takade *Namco Sound Team *Hiroshi Kawaguchi *Takenobu Mitsuyoshi *Fumio Itoh *Hidenori Shoji *Kentaro Koyama *Hideaki Miyamoto *Sachio Ogawa *Keisuke Tsukahara *Richard Jacques *Masami Ueda *Mitsuharu Fukuyama *Jun Senoue *Tomoya Ohtani *Kenichi Tokoi *Fumie Kumatani *Naofumi Hataya *Yasuyuki Nagata *Yuzo Koshiro *Shinji Hosoe *Ayako Sano *Takayuki Aihara *Satoshi Ise *Hideki Okugawa *Takayuki Iwai *Isao Abe *Masahiro Aoki *Hideyuki Fukasawa *Zac Zinger *Yoko Shimomura *Masafumi Takada *Jun Fukuda *Shinsekai Gakkyoku Zatsugidan *Toshikazu Tanaka *Yasufumi Fukuda *Makoto Asai *Teruo Konishi *Makoto Hosoi *Yukihiro Jindo *Koichi Seiyama *Yoshihiro Kusano *Norichika Sato *Yusuke Kato *Zenta Tsuchihashi *Powerman 5000 Arrangers *Daisuke Ishiwatari *Yoshihiro Kusano *Norichika sato *Daiki Kasho *Keiichi Okabe *Nobuyoshi Sano *Go Shiina *Junichi Nakatsuru *Keiki Kobayashi *Takenobu Mitsuyoshi *Hiroshi Kawaguchi *Hidenori Shoji *Jun Senoue *Mitsuharu Fukuyama *Fumio Itoh *Masami Ueda *Takayuki Nakamura *Yuzo Koshiro *Richard Jacques *Koichi Namiki *Saitama Saisyu Heiki *H. *Shinji Hosoe *Ayako Sano *Takayuki Aihara *Masahiro Aoki *Hideyuki Fukasawa *Zac Zinger *Yoko Shimomura *Takayuki Iwai *Hideki Okugawa *Satoshi Ise *Tetsuya Shibata *Tetsuya Ohuchi *Yukihiro Jindo *Toshinori Hiramatsu *Makoto Asai *ZENTA/Zenta Tsuchihashi Performers *BatAAr *Galneryus *Jonathan Underdown *Junichi Nakatsuru *Rio Hamamoto *Hiroshi Kawaguchi *Hidenori Shoji *Jun Senoue *Tomoya Koga *Keitaro Hanada *Crush 40 *Julien-K *Shawn McPherson *Naoki Hashimoto *H. *Makoto Asai *One Ok Rock *Jealkb *Dustz *JAM Project *Project.R *Hironobu Kageyama *Nobuo "NoB" Yamada *Masaaki Endoh *Yoko Ishida *Megumi Hayashibara *Psychic Lover *Bomb Factory (Band) *John Sykes *Hideyuki Takahashi *Tony Harnell *Does (Band) *Wataru Ujihara *Flow (Band) *Sambomaster *Home Made Kazoku *Orange Range *Aqua Timez *X Japan *Onmyo-Za *Maximum the Hormone *Tackey and Tsubasa *Nothing's Carved in Stone *T.M.Revolution *Vistlip *Goatbed *Stereo Dive Foundation *R・O・N *Tohoshinki *Sid (Band) *B'z (Band) *Koshi Inaba *Tak Matsumoto *LM.C (Band) *Miyavi *Jin Hashimoto *Man with a Mission (Band) *Fear, and Loathing in Las Vegas (Band) *Masahito "Maya" Yamazaki *Toshinori Hiramatsu *Yasuharu Takanashi *Steve Isaacs *Powerman 5000 *BT (Musician) *Jason C. Miller Soundtrack See also: Soundtrack Voice Cast Original Veteran Voices Bandai Namco Sega Capcom SNK/SNK Playmore Koei Tecmo/Arc System Works